The Switch
by StarkObsessed
Summary: Sometimes, the accidental switch of something has the ability to throw your life into directions you never would have dreamt of in your wildest dreams. Rating may go up.


**Author's Note: Hey all you guys! I know, I'm probably the worst new writer in the history of Fanfiction. I should be finishing and updating my other story before starting a new one, but this little plot bunny was eating at my dreams! So…. Here's this story instead.**

**This is sort of AU here, considering its sort of a cross over with The Switch. I can't decide if I want to label it as a crossover or not. Anyway, here's my attempted story line!**

**Story: Set sort of during/after Iron Man 1. Iron Man 2 never happened in this beginning few chapters will be 4 years before Tony was kidnapped in Afghanistan! **

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine! All characters are property of Marvel and credit to Stan Lee for creating them in the first place. Credit Jon Favrou for directing the film, and credit to Robert Downey Jr., Gwyneth Paltrow, etc. for bringing them to life. The story line is following that of the movie The Switch, and I don't own that movie either. If I did own all of these stories and characters, would I be writing on here? Nope, didn't think so.**

* * *

><p><em>Malibu, CA 2004 Stark Mansion <em>

His day couldn't have gotten worse. First, the alarm went off almost 2 hours early, and once he had woken up, he was too alert to go back to the cozy comfort of his warm satin sheets. Secondly, right in the middle of his shower, JARVIS had malfunctioned and the water had suddenly gone from a comfortable temperature to a chilling 52 degrees, greatly traumatizing his manhood.

With a sigh, Anthony Edward Stark walked out of his bathroom to face the day ahead of him, already dreading its turnout. Tony walked into his closet and analyzed his endless rows of expensive suits, finally deciding on a black with red pinstripe ensemble.

After getting dressed, he walked downstairs only to be bombarded by the overly-cheerful attitude of his best friend and personal assistant, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark! Glad to see you're up so early. Anyway, you have a meeting with Research & Development at 9:00, so I suggest we get a move on, or we will be late!" Pepper said with her usual flourish, eyes never straying from her Blackberry.

When Tony didn't answer her with a witty remark or a sarcastic reply, she immediately knew something was bothering the billionaire industrialist.

"Tony?" she inquired gently. "Is there something wrong? You seem a little…off. "

He looked up from the apple he was currently having a staring contest with, only to be taken aback by the sheer about of concern currently emanating from Pepper's big blue eyes.

"No, I'm alright, just having a lousy start to the day. Why so concerned? I'd think you'd be relieved I'm not throwing remarks at you capable of producing a Sexual Harassment Lawsuit. "He said with a bit of disinterest, carefully concealed with one of his trademark smirks.

"Your lack of innuendos is what alerted me to your bad mood." She deadpanned. "But if you insist that there isn't anything wrong, then I won't press you to give me an answer. It's your personal privacy and I respect that." Pepper said, returning her gaze to her email.

"Stop worrying that you're going to offend me. I haven't fired you yet, have I?" Tony tossed at her with a grin before getting up and grabbing his suit jacket and briefcase.

"Are you ready to go? Happy is waiting on us." Pepper said before joining Tony in the hallway.

"Yep, now let's blow the Popsicle stand, or you could just blow whatever came to mind." Tony said with a devilish grin in the woman's direction before walking ahead of her to the door.

"Now there's the Tony Stark that I know." She said before rolling her eyes and following him out the door.

What Tony failed to notice was the brochure on Artificial Insemination Pepper was carefully and discreetly tucking away in her purse as they rolled away in the limo to Stark Industries.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I know…slightly disappointing. This was the best way I could come up with to open my story. I promise, this is going to get better though! Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue writing, or should I seriously throw out my Author skills, or lack thereof, and go back to reading? I'll never know unless you guys out there let me know! I don't have a beta so all grammar mistakes are my fault, and constructive criticism is appreciated. Please no flames. Thanks!<strong>

**XOXO, StarkObsessed**


End file.
